narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rasen Clan
This is ridiculous. I know you told me before that many branches existed before but still they have, and I count, 24 kekkei genkai and are master of fūinjutsu. That, my friend, is over the top and seriously broken. --Benknightprime 21:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) About the Fuinjutsu and KG The Helixian clan is composed of 5 branches as of Hexoshigakures Accidental Destruction: The Korimachi Branch The Asannoo Branch The Ohmaha Branch The Kishimora Branch the Yoshifumi Branch Each Branch specializes in several fields: Korimachi Branch members specialize in Fuinjutsu, Kinutsu, and Space-Time Jutsu. Asannoo Branch members are specialize in Tracking and Sensory Techniques and Ninjutsu. Ohmaha Branch members specialize in Defensive Techniques, Supplementary Jutsu. Kishimora Branch members specialize in Taijutsu Techniques and Shurikinjutsu. Yoshifumi Branch members specialize in Offensive Techniques, and Genjutsu. Only the Korimachi Branch of the Helixian Clan are maters of Fuinjutsu. Kekkei Genkai of the Helixian Clan The Helixian Clan has had 1 Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu, and 24 Kekkei Genkai Chakra Natures appear in it throughout its history for a total of 25 Kekkei Genkai. Most of the Kekkei Genkai are currently not in use as most of its branches have been Wiped-Out in Hexoshigakures destruction. As of now, only the Noryokugan, Jet, Blaze, Incineration, Venus Lightning, EMS, Evolutionary Dark, Fiber Release and the Anti-Blazing Jet Natures are being used NATURALLY by shinobi from Hexoshigakure for a total of 9 being used out of 25. Just because they have so many kekkei genkai chakra natures doesn't mean they are using all of them. I just have them all here so I can refference them to the clan itself and it's shinobi. When the all of clan and its members were in Hexoshigakure, their numbers were in the Hundreds so 25 Kekkei Genkai divided by 500 people means at least 1 out of every 20 Helixian Clan member will have use of at least 1 of its advanced kekkei genkai chakra natures, although all members will have 1 of the Noryokugan Variants, as all members are born with a basic Noryokugan unique to their respective clans. Still Ridiculous It doesn't matter how many branches there are, that is still ridiculous as is the 8 still usuable. The most any clan has in the actual canon is 3, the Uchiha, the Rinnegan still not counted as theirs, 4 if you do. Besides you make all of those natures ridiculously strong. Fiber Release is advanced from Wood? They would need wood to even have an advanced form of it. Blaze Release is Uchiha only because it requires the Mangekyō to use it, I thought Prodigy told you that. --Benknightprime 23:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Edit I removed Blaze release from Hexoshigakure and other pages. :Cool, if it seems I'm solely criticizing you I apologize. Just some broken things I noticed and I don't want your page deleted for it. Have a good day man, oh and don't forget to sign your posts. Safety and peace. --Benknightprime 00:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Wait how much Kekkei genkai did the helixian clan originality had?MrAce101 16:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC)